


Why Do You Want To?

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does 'want' even mean?"</p><p> </p><p>  <em></em><br/><strong>Want:</strong><br/></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em></em><br/><strong>wish, desire, demand, longing, yearning, fancy, craving, hankering; need, requirement </strong><br/><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Today's update, chapters 1-8 :)
> 
> I've had a huge thing for reading dialogue only stories.  
> So, I've taken it upon myself to give writing one a try.  
> This story will be updating with multiple chapters at a time. 
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> In this story, when you see "..." that means, that there is either silence between the characters, or something is happening, like an action is taking place. It will/should be clear what's happening during those pauses, based on what has been said before or after the pause. However, even though the characters might let on what's happened during the pauses, if you want to, it's entirely up to interpretation what happens during the pauses. This is because the story is only dialogue. And, that means you all are going to be even more able to imagine what they're doing during these scenes. (However, if there is a hug/kiss/high-five/ect, you will be able to tell, I promise! I won't leave you in the dark about that.)
> 
> Alright, talk to you all soon!
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Offering a ride home.

“Do you need a ride home, Gavin?”

“What?”

“Would you like me to drive you home?”

“Ryan, we live on opposite sides of town.”

“So?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I heard Geoff say he couldn’t drive you.”

“It’s fine, I’ll ask someone else.”

“Michael is out of town...”

“I’ll ask someone else.”

“Jack was a no show....”

“Ryan, I said it’s fine.”

“Why can’t I drive you?”

_** “Why do you want to?” ** _

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Fine, you can drive me home.” 

 


	2. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans.

“Why does it feel like Monday? It’s Friday.”

“I don’t know, Ryan.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You...seem sort of down.”

“It’s just, usually Michael and I hang out on Friday.”

“Oh, right. He’s still out of town...”

“Yeah.”

“So, Geoff can’t hang out with you?”

“Griffon snatched him up.”

“How _dare_ she??”

“Haha, shut up, Ry!”

“Doesn’t she know that he’s your last hope??”

“Well, not my _last_...”

“True. You could try Burnie or Barb. Miles or Blaine.”

“Or you.”

“I don’t drink.”

“Did I mention drinking?”

“No.”

“So, Ryan. Wanna hang out?”

“We’ve...never-”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Gavin...”

“What do you do for fun?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on, Ryan. Work with me, here!”

“Reading!”

“Something we can do together.”

“Um...”

“Do you still like mini-golf?”

“I, er, sure?”

“That’s what we’re doing then.”

“When, tonight?”

“No, Ryan. Tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Pick me up. We’ll go putting.”

“You’re serious?”

“Do I not seem so?”

“It’s just...sudden.”

“You’re the only one in the office that no one hangs out with outside of work.”

“So?”

“I’m going to spread the word to the others that you exist outside these walls.”

“No, please! My precious secret!”

“Tomorrow, three o’clock. Pick me up.”

“You’re _actually_ serious.”

“...”

“Fine, fine. Tomorrow at three.”

“...”

“What?”

“...”

“Do you need me to drive you home?”

“...”

“God damn it, come on, Gav.”

“Thank you, Ryan.” 

 


	3. Angles

“You should just give up now, Gavin.”

“No!”

“I’ve never seen anyone have so many strokes.”

“Shut up, it’s not the point! The point is fun!”

“Is having that many strokes fun to you??”

“...No.”

“Didn’t think so.”

“How are you so bloody good??”

“It’s all angles, Gavin.”

“I know that, you pleb.”

“Then, why’d you ask?”

“My brain and body aren’t working together.”

“Hm...”

“It’s true! It’s not an excuse.”

“Let me help you, then.”

“N-No...I’ve got it.”

“Here...let me just...”

“...Oh.”

“Like that, see?”

“...Yes.”

“Now, you do it on your own, Gavin.”

“...”

“...”

“Nope, still don’t got it.”

“You’re _kidding_! You were a put away!”

“I got nervous and I Gav’d it!”

“Stop using your name as a verb.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“...”

“...”

“Gav, let’s go get some food. I’m starving.”

“I wanna a rematch!”

“Let’s change the contest to ‘who can eat the most’ then.”

“...Ok.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliche :)


	4. Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, a hug.

“This was the dumbest idea, Ryan.”

“I’m so full...”

“I feel like I’m gonna vom.”

“I didn’t know you were really going to compete with me!”

“You could’ve backed down! This didn’t have to happen!”

“I never back down!”

“And, look what’s happened as a result of that, Ry!”

“...Not my fault.”

“Well, it’s not - _hic!_ \- mine.”

“Ready to go home?”

“I guess.”

“Are you going to puke in my car?”

“I guess.”

“...”

“I mean, no.”

“Right.”

“I was just kidding!”

“I take my car very seriously.”

“That old thing?”

“...”

“Again, I’m kidding, Ryan!”

“...”

“Ryan...”

“...”

“Oh my god, come here.”

“Gavin!”

“Silly, Ry.”

“Don’t squeeze so hard, I might blow up.”

“Nah, you’re fine.”

“...Alright.”

 


	5. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward invitation.

“Thanks for taking me putting, Ryan.”

“Well, no problem. Thanks for making me look like I had some skills.”

“You did.”

“Not really.”

“Hm, maybe.”

“...”

“...”

“You going in your house at some point, Gavin?”

“Do you want to come inside?”

“...”

“I mean, you don’t have to, Ryan. I was just-”

“What are we doing?”

“Huh?”

“Gavin, you just invited me inside your house.”

“So?”

“What do think is going to happen if I come in?”

“...What the hell does that mean? What do you _want_ to happen??”

“I don’t know! Usually...people just-”

“Don’t compare me to anyone else, Ryan. Answer the question.”

“You’re the one who invited me in.”

“Yeah? And?”

“What did you invite me in?”

“Because...I wanted to, obviously.”

“But, **_why do you want to_** , Gavin?”

“...”

“...”

“I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Gavin, wait!”

 


	6. Friend

"What's with you and Ryan?" 

"Huh? What are you-"

"Usually, you two are pretty chummy."

"We're still...'chummy', Geoff." 

"Not really."

"Why are you even concerned?"

"The chemistry in the office is sort of off."

"I think that's just because Michael is away."

"Maybe..." 

"Yeah." 

"Are you and Ryan...good?"

"There is no 'me and Ryan'." 

"I meant as friends, Gavin." 

"Oh, well...yeah."

"You seem tense."

"You're pestering me, Geoff! Of course I'm tense!"

"I'm only trying to help."

" _ **Why do you want to**_?" 

"What kind of question is that?? You're my friend." 

"..."

"You're my friend, Gavin." 


	7. Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone call with Michael.

"Hey."

"Hey, Gavin."

"Hello? Michael? Can you hear me?"

"Gav? Can you hear me?"

"Oh! Yeah, I can now." 

"Good, what's up, boi?"

"Nothing, sitting in the house. Geoff just dropped me off."

"Haha, like he doesn't always?" 

"..."

"What's wrong, Gavin?"

"...I've been riding home with Ryan. Just for a few days."

"To his house??"

"He's dropped me off at mine."

"Wow...ok." 

"It's weird I know."

"No, it's not really that weird. It's just, well, dude it's _Ryan_." 

"Yeah I know...and..."

"And what?" 

"I went to mini-golf with him." 

"I leave for a few days and you hang out with Ryan _Haywood_??" 

"We ate together at a buffet afterwards, eating too much and giggling too much." 

"This is sounding more and more like a fucking date..." 

"When he dropped me off at home, I invited him inside and-"

"You guys fucked??"

"No, Michael." 

"Kissed?"

"No." 

"What'd you do when he came in, then?" 

"He didn't." 

"...Oh. Ryan turned you down?"

"I think I confused or scared him by asking him in." 

"Shit, really?" 

"Ryan barely even looked at me during work today."

"Whoa."

"He had been offering me rides home from work last week. Today, though? Nothing."

"..."

"..."

"Gavin?"

"Yeah?"

"You went on a date with Ryan?"

"I didn't realize that until the date was over...but, yeah."

"So..."

"I like him, Michael." 

"..."

"I don't know what to do."


	8. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of having a confrontation.  
> Sort of having an argument.

"Ryan, we need to talk."

"..."

"Don't do this. Why are you doing this?"

"You invited me into your house."

"Is that really such a big deal?? That was days ago, just forget about it!"

"I can't forget about it! I've...been in that situation before, Gavin! It's been a while, but I know what inviting someone in after a date means!"

"So, you knew it was a date?"

"I knew it was after you invited me inside!"

"That's...when I realized that it might've been a date, too."

"Yeah..."

"I didn't mean to make it a date, Ryan."

"...I know you didn't."

"You're upset with me?"

"No, Gavin. I'm not upset with you."

"Oh...ok."

"..."

"..."

"But, I don't think we can go on another date, Gav."

"Why not?"

"I'm not...I just..."

"You don't date men?"

"It's not that, I don't care about gender."

"Then, why can't we date?"

" _ **Why do you want**_ **to** , Gavin??"

"Do I need a reason??"

"You never showed any interest before! Then, suddenly your fuck buddy goes out of town and-"

"Wait --  _what_? My  **what**??"

"Michael leaves for New Jersey and-"

"Don't you  _dare_ start making assumptions like that!"

"Everyone knows that you like Michael."

"I'm not with Michael, and I don't want to be."

"Gavin, I enjoyed what...we did last weekend."

"Then, why are we stopping it?"

"It just doesn't make any sense."

"This isn't about  _sense_ , Ryan. Get out of your own bloody head and just...let's try this."

"..."

"..."

"I can't, Gavin."

"Fine. You know what? No...just...fine."

"Please don't take it the wrong way! I just-"

"It was stupid of me, really. I should've seen this coming."

"Seen  _what_ coming?"

"You don't exist outside of work. So, why would I expect you to exist with  _me_?"

"Gav, you don't get it. I don't date...I'm not good at it. And, this is sudden and overwhelming and-"

"I said it was fine."

"Would you  _listen_ to me??"

"What have you got to say? You said 'no' and I said 'fine', Ryan."

"If you're serious about it...about this...about  _us_ , then explain to me why."

"I don't know how."

"Well, maybe one day you will."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"..."

"..."

"Do you need me to drive you home?"

"Piss off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end of this update! Is this confusing so far? I hope not.  
> It's super fun to write, so I hope it's enjoyable, haha!
> 
> Today was chapters 1-8, and each update will be multiple chapters.  
> I've been writing these on my phone and iPad.  
> Just thought I'd say that. (My computer is still retired). 
> 
> This is another one of those stories that popped into my head and I just had to get out.   
> I don't know how often I can/will update. But, thanks for reading!
> 
> Ok, bye-bye! <3  
> (^_^)"/"


End file.
